Gunnerkrigg Ani-U
by ThistleCity
Summary: More a proof of concept than a story, inspired by a joke that took on a life of its own. Meet the Gunnerkrigg cast in an alternate universe based on tropes found in anime and manga.


"Kat."

"Go away." Kat's voice was muffled by her arms. She'd stayed up too late playing video games the night before and was currently face down at her desk.

"Kat!" The voice came again, a kind of prepubescent growl.

"Piss off."

There was silence for a moment. "KAT!"

Kat shot straight up, "What the hell man! Don't just yell in someone's ear!"

A short boy grinned at her mischievously. His hair was unkempt and his proportions were… wrong. His smile too wide, his eyes too big. Kat's assumption was that something had gone wrong with the reincarnation process. She'd brought this up multiple times but no one had listened. Eventually she'd just dropped it.

"What do you want, Coyote."

The boy's grin somehow managed to widen, nearly bisecting his too round face. "I need to copy your homework."

Kat stared at the god for a second, her mind slowly shifting into gear. She really didn't want to help him, but she also didn't have much fight in her this morning. "Fine, here." Kat threw her folder to Coyote who immediately began rifling through, pulling out the assignments from the day before. Coyote then perched on one of the desks and began copying her homework, and she began to lower her head again.

"Senpai!" A low voice filled the room and Kat swore under her breath and looked up in defeat. She wasn't going to get any sleep before class at this rate. A young man entered the room, 6'5" and made of muscle. He had long, brown hair the gave him a mane of sorts, but the truly intimidating part were his canine teeth, which were too long, almost like you'd expect on a werewolf.

"Senpai, I need help… on… my homework." The boy's face fell as he saw Kat and he quickly put on a threatening smile. "Donovon." That was the only verbal acknowledgment Kat received from the boy, but his eyes never left her. It was like he was looking for some sign of weakness to take advantage of.

Kat rolled her eyes, "Good morning Ysengrin."

Ysengrin chose to ignore her acknowledgment and returned his attention to Coyote, who was now sitting in the middle of a desk, papers strewn around him. "Coyote senpai, I need help with yesterday's homework, can you show me how to do it?"

Coyote threw his head back and cackled madly at this. "Don't know how to do it, didn't do it." He gestured at the papers around him, "You're welcome to copy Kat's homework though."

Kat was half tempted to object but she hated arguing with Coyote. Plus she knew how this was going to play out, and it would be easier to let Ysengrin refuse for her.

On cue, Ysengrin's face fell and he crossed his arms irritably. "No thank you."

Coyote raised an eyebrow, like always, "Are you sure?"

"I'll take my chances." Ysengrin stomped over to his desk and fell into his seat, glaring into the distance. Kat rolled her eyes even harder. This was an ongoing theme, Ysengrin refused to accept humans despite his new form. The whole brooding and angsty act was really starting to get old for Kat.

"Oh, everyone's already here." Kat looked up to see Annie walk into the classroom. Most of the class hadn't come in yet, but Kat knew Annie meant her and the two wolves. Annie was trying her best to help Coyote and Ysengrin fit in and make friends. It was going…. poorly in Kat's opinion, but somehow the young medium was managing to stay positive. Kat began to say hello but was interrupted by Ysengrin shooting out of his chair with a clatter to begin pacing in the back of the room. Annie's eyes followed him and a concerned frown crossed her face as she crossed the room to sit by Kat.

"Good morning Katarina."

"Morning Annie." Kat smiled at Annie, relieved that she wasn't alone with the two crazy dogs anymore.

"Good morning Coyote." Annie looked up at the boy on the desk and smiled. She didn't look directly at Coyote though, always a little over the top of his head. Everybody did that actually, and it drove Kat nuts. It was like everyone thought he was taller than he actually was.

"Kat, I'm happy to see you and Coyote getting along. It's nice of you to lend him your homework."

Kat glared at the back of the boy's head "I didn't have much of a choice."

Coyote cackled wickedly in response.

Annie's face got stern at this. "It's a start. And I'd appreciate it if you two tried a little harder to get a long. Coyote don't antagonize Kat," This was met with a gleeful chuckle. "And Kat don…"

Annie was cut off as Ysengrin slammed his books down on her desk. "Antimony, I need help on my homework!" Kat, Annie and Coyote all stared at Ysengrin, slack jawed. Coyote opened his mouth to say something and Ysengrin whirled to look at him, "Shut up!" Kat noticed that Ysengrin was turning red.

"Of course I'll help you with your homework." Annie smiled politely and motioned to an empty desk next to her. "We still have an hour until class starts, so I'll help you get as much done as possible before Ms. Jones gets here."

Ysengrin's look returned to sullen and he grunted as he sat down next to Annie. Kat looked over at Coyote and the smaller boy cocked an eyebrow and snickered before going back to copying her homework. Kat banged her head down on the desk and sighed. She knew bringing those totems back was a really bad idea. Kat turned her head to look at Annie and a squirming Ysengrin. At this rate she and Reynard would be the only sane ones left in the court, and the year could only get stranger from here.


End file.
